1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to closure mechanisms, and particularly, to a closure mechanism that includes a valve structure that may be used on a container, such as a pouch.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Food is or other perishables are often stored in containers such as thermoplastic pouches. A thermoplastic pouch having a resealable closure mechanism extending along an opening into an interior thereof may be repeatedly opened and closed. In order to keep the food stored inside the pouch fresh for an extended period, a user may expel excess air out of the pouch before completely sealing the closure mechanism. Some pouches allow a vacuum to be formed inside the pouch and then be sealed so as to vacuum pack the contents of the pouch. Other pouches have been developed that have a separate air evacuation route so that air may be removed from the pouch after the closure mechanism has already been sealed.
One closure mechanism on a pouch has a directional exhaust aperture through the closure mechanism. The closure mechanism has a first closure element attached to one pouch wall and a second closure element attached to a second pouch wall opposite to the first pouch wall. The first closure element has a first base portion and a female closure profile extending from the first base. The second closure element has a second base portion and a male closure profile extending from the second base. The female profile interlocks with the male profile in a closed position. A cantilevered valve flange extends from the first base toward the second base. The flange is spaced from the male and female closure profiles on a product side of the closure mechanism. An aperture through the first base is disposed between the female profile and the cantilevered valve flange. The cantilevered valve flange is biased in sealing engagement against the second base in the closed position to prevent air from entering the pouch through the aperture. In response to higher relative pressure from within the pouch, the valve flange separates from the second base and allows air to escape through the aperture.
Other closure mechanisms on pouches have a reclosable seal having opposing closure elements and a bidirectional vent. In one embodiment, the vent has an aperture through a fin extending downwardly from one of the closure elements. A portion of a pouch wall extends loosely above the aperture to prevent insects from entering the pouch through the aperture. A tamper evident partition extends between the two closure elements. In another embodiment, the pouch wall extends above the aperture on an inner side of the fin, and a tamper evident partition extends between the pouch wall and an opposing bag wall. In yet another embodiment, the aperture is through the pouch wall, and the fin extends below the aperture.
Another closure mechanism on a pouch has opposing front and back pouch walls, the closure mechanism sealingly mounted to the front wall, and a one-way vent through the front pouch wall adjacent to the closure mechanism. The closure mechanism is disposed on an interior portion of the front pouch wall, and a frangible portion of the front pouch wall provides access to the closure mechanism for operating the mechanism. A gap in the seal mount of the closure mechanism, an aperture through the front pouch wall within the seal mount, and a flap between the gap and the aperture form a vent from an interior of the pouch through the front pouch wall. The flap allows air to exit the interior of the pouch and prevents air from entering the interior of the pouch through the vent.
Still another closure mechanism on a pouch has an exhaust vent in a side wall of the pouch. The vent has a backing member extending from a closure element along an interior side of a pouch wall and an aperture through the pouch wall. The aperture is disposed opposite to the backing member such that the backing member covers the aperture. The pouch wall is sealed to the backing member around a portion of the aperture defining a passageway through which air may pass at an unsealed portion. The unsealed portion of the pouch wall allows air to escape out of the pouch through the aperture and prevents air from entering the pouch through the aperture.
Yet another closure mechanism on a pouch has a first closure element having a female profile extending from a base with a first pouch sidewall extending therefrom. Apertures through the base of the female profile provide communication between a space between first and second female legs that extend from the base and an opposite side of the base so that a male profile inserted into the female profile will urge any particles lodged in the space to pass through the apertures, out of the closure mechanism, and back into an interior of the pouch.